To better understand the nature of the bone disease in inflammatory bowel disease and to possibly reverse or prevent further progression of bone disease, subjects will undergo a baseline and 12 month special x-ray study of their bones that measures bone density. Subject, who have been requiring oral corticosteroid therapy or if their bone density is abnormal, will be given calcium and vitamin D supplementation.